


Non-Interested,  Sunlight,  and  Drawing

by MauveCome_1899



Category: Apink
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MauveCome_1899/pseuds/MauveCome_1899
Relationships: Jung Enji/Park Chorong, Jung Eunji - Relationship, Jung Eunji/ Yoon Bomi, Park Chorong - Relationship, Park Chorong/Yoon Bomi, Sun Naeun - Relationship, Sun Naeun/Park Chorong, Sun Naeun/Yoon Bomi, Yoon Bomi - Relationship, Yoon Bomi/ Park Chorong
Kudos: 2





	Non-Interested,  Sunlight,  and  Drawing

#脑洞速打  
#ooc预警  
#乱搞预警

#original at 2020.5.24 

娜恩尼是无趣的。

姐姐们有时候这样想。 

怎么说呢？ 姐姐们觉得这个孩子总是徘徊在世界与宇宙之间，来回于自己的内心世界和人间，以至于有些时候可以看到她无意识露出来的觉得这个世界很无趣的无语表情。 

但是娜恩是有趣的。 

她总是用她那小鹿一样的眼睛亮闪闪地打量着周围的一切。她喜欢在舞台上用自己亮闪闪的眼睛发光，喜欢在普美欧尼玩耍打闹的时候眼睛笑得眯起来加入姐姐，喜欢靠在待机室沙发上一边玩着手机一边无意识地在本子上画画。她最喜欢的，是一边戳着自己盘子里的饭菜，一边近似痴迷地看着对面吴夏荣大口大口地吃肉。 

怎么会有人能吃的这么香呢？ 她实在是不明白。  
和她一起吃饭，仿佛空气都变香了。 

其实娜恩很少去成员家里。不是不喜欢和成员亲近，只是她更喜欢一个人待着。一个人读书，写字，画画。

一个人的趣味，对娜恩尼来说，很重要。

这日，罕见地，在郑恩地吃饱饭没事做散步到初普的小窝的时候，娜恩尼上门了，带着她巨大的画板和工具箱。

三个姐姐对视一眼，有点不明白这个妹妹这个时候是要做什么。这样的四个人聚在一起的时候不是没有过。只要没有活动，只要不是回归期，大家兴到所致一年来也会有这么个两三次。一起做爱，按姐姐们的话来说，就是普通的娱乐活动，大家互相增进感情，和大家一起约着上健身房、约着散步、吃饭，没什么不一样。不过，娜恩带着画板来倒是头一回，所以姐姐们一时半会也不知道这是要做什么。 

初春的日光透过窗帘底下的缝隙投影在珑欧尼的身体上，越过乳尖，在肋骨上、手臂上留下阴影。普美迷恋地把脸埋在珑欧尼的手臂和身体间，手在欧尼身上不停地抚摸着，另一只手和恩地紧紧握着，忍受着恩地的手在她身下进出挑逗。 

珑欧尼眼神迷离地在空中乱晃，似乎是享受着这一刻大家都围绕在她身边的亲昵。郑恩地毫无保留地表达着自己的爱意，在两个姐姐身上泛滥地亲吻着，自己的口水从身上连接到另外一个人身上。 

娜恩尼就这样坐在床头，身上只有一件长长的t恤。她曲起膝盖，撑起自己的上半身，画板就那样靠在墙边，方便她情迷意乱的时候在上面添上浓墨重彩，或者是用手直接抓在画纸上。朴初珑就这样躺在她两腿之间，手无意识地沿着腿部曲线抚摸，任由娜恩尼打量她身上的日光。 

即使在这种感性的时候，娜恩尼也是抱着打量的眼光看着姐姐line在胡乱亲吻。珑欧尼从来没想过自己在妹妹们身下会是什么状态，直到看到娜恩尼明显迷恋的，打量的目光，看到娜恩尼斑驳陆离的画面，眼神可以明显感觉到自己在高潮当下的迷离和在承受亲吻时的滥情。

即使在这种感性的时候，娜恩尼也是抱着打量的眼光看着姐姐line在胡乱亲吻。珑欧尼从来没想过自己在妹妹们身下会是什么状态，直到看到娜恩尼明显迷恋的，打量的目光，看到眼神可以明显感觉到自己在高潮当下的迷离和在承受亲吻时的滥情。

我真是一个博爱的人呐。朴初珑想。 

  
尹普美从初珑身上爬起来，扶着娜恩的肩膀，给她一个悠长的亲吻。初珑则转过身从娜恩尼的肚子一路往上亲吻，把脸贴在两乳之间的平坦，手指在垂下的乳肉拿捏着。娜恩手抵在珑欧尼的肩膀上，无力地抵抗着。另一只手向上试图抓住普美欧尼，被郑恩地在中途一把抓住扣在墙上，用鼻尖有一着没一着伴随着亲舔地蹭着。 

中场休息前大家都各自找到舒服的位置。普美挑了个珑欧尼身边的位置，靠在欧尼的臂弯闭上了眼睛。初珑在旁边被挤到墙边，从床脚扯起被子的一角往身上一盖就拿起手机刷着。恩地自己拿了个毯子盖着，大咧咧地把脚放在普美身上。娜恩尼蜷缩在床头，眯着眼看自己刚才画的画。 

春天真好哇。 

fin.


End file.
